How Hilary Saved Her Class
Plot When Hilary’s class is attacked by a rhino. Zach, Leah, Gil and Oona must work together to save Hilary’s class. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Drew Davis as Gil # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Oona # Dwayne Hill as Mr. Martins # Zoe Pessin as Classmate #1 # Scott McCord as Classmate #2 Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her class arriving at the zoo. Hilary also brought along Zach, Leah, Gil and Oona along on the field trip.) * Hilary: “I just know where to go on the field trips.” * Zach: “Thanks again for inviting us for the field trip.” * Leah: “This place is amazing.” * Gil: “But things can get pretty much difficult.” * Oona: “Yeah. You have to be careful in the zoo.” * Hilary: “That’s why I‘m always careful.” (She gets out the key of magical freedom. Then she slyly sneaks over to the rhino habitat. She constantly watched carefully at the rhino as she carefully placed the key on the lock.) * Hilary: “Just a little unlocking and then freedom.” * Zach: “Um, Hilary. I don’t know about this.” * Leah: “But it’s worth a try.” * Hilary: “Okay. I tell it you said so.” * All: “It.” * Hilary: “Okay. It’s go time for the rhino.I’m just gonna give this rhino a head start.” (When Hilary opened the cage, the rhino walked out of the habitat. It was heading for Zach and Leah.) * Zach: “Easy now.” * Leah: “Easy.” * Both: (Screaming)“Somebody, Help Me!” * Hilary: “Zach, Leah. Run!” (Zach and Leah started to run.) * Both: (Screaming). * Gil: “Oh no.” * Oona: “It’s coming this way.” * Hilary: “Run.” (The Guppies ran for their lives. Meanwhile, the students are looking in the gift shop.) * Classmate #1: “Whoa.Look at all the souvenirs.They’re beautiful.” * Mr. Martins: “Some Kids. Sheesh.” (Hilary ran past her teacher.) * Hilary: “Hi, Mr. Martins. A Rhino is coming this way.” (The rhino is heading towards Hilary’s class.) * Mr. Martins: (Screaming)“Everybody in the gift shop!” * All: (Cheering). (Everyone raced in the gift shop.The rhino started to bash its horn at the door.) * Classmate #2: “We’re all gonna die.” * All: (Screaming). (Zach and Leah are running in opposite directions.) * Zach: “Huh. What was that. I heard screaming.” * Leah: “It must be coming from the zoo gift shop.” (Zach and Leah bumped into each other.) * Both: “Oof.” * Hilary: (Gasps)“Zach! Leah!” (Hilary raced over to Zach and Leah. They’re both on the ground from crashing into each other.) * Hilary: “Oh my gosh. Are you guys alright.” * Leah: “We’re fine Hilary.” * Zach: “It happens. Happens a lot. Leah and I used to ran into each other, especially now. Like this one time, I bumped into Leah while we’re out for a morning jog and it was pretty much painful.Especially when we’re kids.” * Leah: “It’s true. My brother says that most of the time.” * Hilary: (Giggles)“I can see that.” (Gil and Oona raced over to Hilary, Zach and Leah.) * Oona: “Um Hilary.” * Gil: “A Rhino is attacking your class.” * Hilary: “What!” (They raced over to the gift shop and saw the rhino bashing his horn at the door.) * Hilary: “Oh my gosh. I never thought this would happen to my class.” * Gil: “That Rhino is gonna break through soon. We have to save your class, Hilary." * Oona: “Maybe, we can lure the rhino back to the habitat.” * Hilary: “Eh. Worth a try.” * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes